A Slice Of His Spark
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: They were captured, and used for human experiments.  When one finds out what the scientists were testing on the test subects, the girls set out to save the one the scientists were using.
1. Saving A Life

They cut her skin with a knife. It didn't bleed. It simply molded itself back into shape. The cut her hand off, and moved into another room. Again, no blood. Her hand simply broke into blobs, flying back to her. Her hand reshaped itself. They stab her straight through the heart. It was simply pushed out, her body repaired itself.

"She's invincible", one man said. He wrote down the data on a sheet before handing it to his boss.

"Incredible. Send her to the others. It seems as if it has different effects on the girls", the boss responded. The girl was taken back to a room where four girls stayed.

One girl was a mermaid. When she chose, her legs became a single tail, and the scales changed color by mood. Her hair and eyes would change from black and brown, to blue. She had complete control of water. She gained a blue scaled top (which looked like a bikini, which almost all girls gain) when in her mermaid form.

One girl was in control of fire. When she chose, her hair became fire. Her brown eyes would turn blue. She gained a fire skirt, and fire top. She was fire.

The last girl, when she chose, could control plants. On her head, flowers would bloom in her hair. When she was happy, they would bloom. When she was upset, they would lose their bright colors. Her eyes would turn blue as well. She gained a grass and flower skirt and top.

The mermaid rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the invincible girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. They proved it. I'm invincible! Tired, but invincible", she replied. The mermaid carefully lifted her and placed her on a nearby couch.

* * *

><p>In a hallway, another one of these girls walked. She was a robot though. She started out as a human girl. She stopped as she heard voices, at first thinking they were talking about her.<p>

"What should we do about the robot?" Arnold Rights asked. He was the one who did the main surgery that would give them their unique powers.

"He may be the very thing keeping them alive. We could terminate him. Of course we would have to wait and see if the shard from him is strong enough to survive with out him. Until we decide, he is being kept comatose", came the reply from one of the scientists. He had poked and prodded at her, causing her to be uncomfortable and pained. His name was Eric Goad.

"If he proves useful, then we will keep him alive. No one is to wake him. We work with females only. If the females can live without him then we have no choice but terminate him", the boss answered.

"Currently, he is being used as a battery. The girls are never taking enough to kill him, but they do weaken him. They draw energy from him. The shard in each of them does take a toll. He is pain free as long as he is in our controlled coma", another scientist named Chris Walker explained.

"This conversation will continue after more research", the boss finally decided. The robot girl took off quietly, making her way through the hallway towards the other four girls.

As soon as she entered, she stood furiously cycling air through her intakes. "There's a guy here", she finally said. As soon as the words left her vocalizer, she realized how idiotic that sounded.

"Of course there's a guy here. I mean, there are lots of guys here", the girl who could control fire replied.

"No. I mean there's a guy they captured here", she reworded. They all paided even more attention. They knew that couldn't be good. They had no choice about what happened to them. The poor people who were captured, each one was made into a freak.

"Do you know why? How did you find this information?" the mermaid asked. She was the leader. Each of the girls respected her as the one who they would take orders from if things happened.

"I heard them talking in one of their meetings. We need to save him. They said they're gonna kill him! I recorded the conversation if you need to hear it", she offered. The mermaid nodded, and the other girls listened to the recording. At the end, the mermaid looked at the robot with sad eyes.

"I do not know what you expect us to do. We can't help him. We do not have enough information about him to know he is friendly", she softly stated. Energon tears fought their way to the surface.

"Tear Drop, please. Flame. Blossom. Infinity. He shouldn't be forced to die, just because he's male! It's not because he's a robot. Honestly! I can't know that someone's going to die because of gender! They're men. That's why they work with girls! You heard what was said. We're hurting him! We can at least keep him from being killed by the men who hurt us. If we're using him as a battery, image what he would feel when we suck energy from him, as he is killed by those who captured him. I'm sure there's someone who cares about him out there some where. He should be free", she cried. Tear Drop turned to the other three.

"I see your point. Stay here. I will find out more", Tear said. She stood, and approached the door. She became water, and slipped under the door. She travelled along the walls, a simple river of water. No one saw her, since they didn't know what to look for. She found an opening to enter the meeting, when the boss pushed the door open. She mentally grinned, transferring her being to the water cooler in the room. She dried the water she had been before, just to make sure they wouldn't see it. She could basicly possess any body of water.

In the middle of the room, a long table with several chairs occupied the space. At the head of the table the boss sat. He was a thin tall man, with graying hair. His overall apperance was that of a cruel man. He was never in the room when testing was being done. He was only seen in meetings, or when he spoke to the girls briefly. He talked to them with respect, even though he held none for them. Several scientist sat around the rest of the table. Each one male, including Eric, Arnold, and Chris.

Tear nearly growled at the sight of Arnold. He had tortured her before. Chris had come to her rescue. She honestly knew he wouldn't help them, so she knew to keep away from him. She looked over the pictures on the table. A map. She memorized the map in seconds. A picture of the robot. She smiled at him. He looked peaceful. She paid attention when the other men started to talk.

"While he can be use for a battery for every one of the girls, it seems like they can survive without him. The shards in them need each other. They would instantly be weakened without his piece. Their shards still need his power to remain this strong. They would simply need to work on their abilities if he was out of the picture", Chris explained, proving Tear's thoughts. He didn't care for any of them.

"I say we terminate him. If we don't, we're just wasting energy. The girls could over throw us. We want them to live, but he is of no use. I think we should get it over with, and kill him while we can", Arnold spat.

"We have successfully created a new breed on super humans. He can't take many more taken from that orb. He is getting weaker with each one we create. We are also lucky that we found a friendly robot. The girls absorbed some of his personality. He has poisioned them in a sense. They became more like him after the surgery. If we tried even one more girl, the orb inside him would collapse. That would kill the last girl created from him, and the robot. That orb seems to be his life force", Eric stated.

"Our experiments are complete then. Terminate him. At five this evening", the boss ordered. Tear held back a gasp. She had all the information she needed. They had to save him. She regained her water form outside the doors, and made her way back to the door. She sat down in a chair across from the other four girls.

"Well?" Flame asked.

"She's right. He is set to be terminated tonight", Tear replied.

"What do we do? We should save him right?" Infinity inquired. Tear nodded.

"We need the help of the other girls to free him. Let's go", Tear ordered. The five girls left their room, avoiding areas with camaras, sneaking towards another room. "Flame, please melt the lock." Flame did as she was told, and used her powers, gaining you fire mode, and melted the lock. She didn't bother going back to normal. "My friends, we need your help. The scientists are going to kill an innocent. There is too much to explain at the moment. We need to go now, if he is to be saved."

There were five more girls. One could control metal. She gained a blue metal skirt and top when using her powers. Her eyes also became a lighter blue.

One could control humans. She gained a pink skirt and top (thankfully it wasn't made of flesh). She couldn't read thoughts though.

One could become entirely invisible. Only the other girls, and the robot, could see her. She also alone, could walk through walls, and float.

One could read someone's mind. She didn't gain an outfit like the rest, but her hair became white, and so did her eyes. She could also could see people's past by touching them.

And the last girl, could control and contact animals. She gained a fur skirt outfit.

"Of course Tear Drop. We'll help", answered the girl who could control metal. Each girl didn't age, the were each faster than a human, and also stronger.

"Steel, Puppet, Phantom, Vision, Kat. Thank you. We will need everyone to save him", Tear smiled. She entered the room, and explained what they were trying to do. When each girl was clear on the plan, they set off towards the room they knew the robot was being kept in. "Phantom, would you be willing to check if there are any guards in the room please?"

"Will do Tear Drop", Phantom became see through, and walked into the room. She checked, and saw no guards. There were no camaras in here either. The boss didn't want anyone to know what was going on here. She went through the door again, and stood before her friends. "No guards or camaras. It's 4:00 now, so we should hurry", she told them. Tear nodded, and Flame melted the lock for a second time.

"Ya know I could just unlock it right, Flame?" Steel asked. Flame just shrugged. Tear kicked the door down. The others ran past her inside, as Tear walked up behind them.

"He's HUGE!" Puppet marvelled. In front of them, layed the robot.

"I'll get his hands free, while you guys wake him up", Steel said. They nodded, and the female robot went to work on the machine attached to male robot. She scanned the files, and figured out what they were doing.

"Blossom, pull that out of his arm. That's what is keeping him in their version of a coma. He'll come online if that's out", she pointed towards a tube that was inserted inside the gaint robot. I was pumping a purple liquid into his body. Blossom nodded, and climbed his arm. When she was at the top, she grem a plant around her wrist, then wrapped it around the tube.

"Kat, Vision, Infinity, I need you three to grap onto the vine and pull. I can't do it alone", Blossom explained. The three nodded, then grapped the vine when she threw it to them. She wrapped her arms around the tube, and together, they removed the tube from his arm. "It's done, Robo".

"Good. The computer says he's coming online now." Robo smiled, as she walked over to the other robot.

"Got one unlocked", Steel stated. Suddenly, the giant robot shifted. Nearly knocking Blossom and Steel off. Both girls carefully got down as the robot moved again. He brought his hand up to the side of his helm.

He awoke with every parts of his body feeling like it was burning. His spark didn't feel right. It suddenly dawned on him. He felt violated. He groaned, but instead of hearing his voice, he heard his gears grinding. He did a systems check, and found they had removed his vocalizer. He tipped his head back. He felt the others move around. Wait what? He jerked his head up, to find himself staring at the ten girls. He felt his spark inside them. He tried to move more, but realized that his right hand and legs were currently bound to the table. He would of growled, but instead focused on the girls who were staring at him.

"Hello. Can you talk?" the one who seemed to be in charge asked him. He shook his head yes, then no.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girls with flaming hair asked. The first girl ignored her.

"You can talk, but not right now?" she asked. He nodded. He reached across, and tried pulling on the bond on his wrist. He couldn't do it, since he was badly damaged. "Hey, we can get you free. Save your strength." He nodded, and Steel walked over and tried to get him free. Flame looked up at the giant robot, and saw he just wanted to get free.

"Let me", she finally said. She lightly pushed Steel so she wouldn't burn Steel's foot. She melted the lock, and when it melted away, the robot snatched his hand away, holding it to his chest with his optics closed. "What's wrong?"

Blossom got closer, then answered, "You melted part of his metal too".

"It was an accident", Flame cried out.

"Of course it was. Here, bring your hand closer", Tear instructed. The robot did just that, and Tear cooled the metal. He smiled gently, before reaching for the bond on his ankle. He ripped the first one off, since he had both of his hands free, then pulled the second one off. He slowly moved to get up, but being bound to a table for months made him stiff. "Well girls, here is our chance. Do we leave with him? Or do stay?" The other girls looked at each other.

"I say we go. I don't know about the rest of you, but being a guinea pig doesn't like something I want to do. He could help us. I would love it if we stay together", Flame replied. Each one of the girls nodded.

"Can we come with you?" Robo asked. The robot nodded. He lowered his hand from them. They climbed on, and he broke a hole through the wall, and took of running.

* * *

><p>He ran for at least a half an hour, before setting them down, and sitting back against a tree. Robo looked him over. She noticed he had the same paint job she did. She saw his throat was leaking, most likely from where his vocalizer was removed. The many cuts on his body leaked his precious fluids. She heard his intakes trying to cycle air through his body. "Do you have some where to go? Others to look after you?" Robo asked. He looked out in front of him for a while, before he nodded. His movements slow. "Are you able to contact them?" His systems made a high pitched screech, before he shook his head no. "Can we contact them?" He nodded. "If you write the numbers on the ground, we'll call them. You're to hurt to try to get to them yourself." He slowy wrote the numbers, and she call them.<p>

**::**Hello? Who is this**: **came a male voice. It was a rough voice.

**::**My name's Robo. Or at least that's my name for now. I have one of your friends here. He's hurt badly. He's missing his voice box, and he's leaking like crazy. Please, come soon**:** Robo

**::**Is it possible you found Optimus? By the way, name's Ironhide**: **male

**::**Nice to meet you Ironhide**: **Robo

"Well?" Flame asked. Robo turned towards the giant robot.

"Is your name Optimus?" she asked. He turned towards her with dim optics, before falling unconscious. She ran towards him.

"Robo, there isn't much we can do for him", Phantom tried.

"I can fix the external injuries. I can't fix anything inside of him. I don't know enough about him to do that", Steel offered. When Robo nodded, Steel stepped forward and gained her metal form. She fixed several gashes in his armour, then stepped back. "That's all I can fix."

"Good job", Tear praised. Steel smiled, and gave Robo a quick hug.

"Maybe you can change you name from Robo, to something you want it to be. Maybe... Like his?" Steel joked. Robo narrowed her optics.

"It's just of my design, isn't it? Just because we have the same paint isn't it?" Robo asked sarcasticly. Steel grinned. Steel let go of her and walked over to Vision.

"You're worried. I can read you remember?" Vision asked.

"Did we just save him, for him to die any ways?" Steel voiced her opinion. Each girl had grown attached to him. They each could feel him in their slice of his spark. Also, for the first time in a long time, they could trust a man. Even if to them, he was a giant robot. They had no idea what a spark is, or that was what was added to them. They had no idea who this robot really was.

"Steel, I'm sure he will be okay", Vision tried to calm her friend. Each of the ten girls were worried though.

**::**Come in**: **another male voice called through her comm-link. Robo turned away from Puppet to answer.

**::**I can hear you**: **Robo

**::**Is this the girl that called about finding one of our friends?**: **the male asked.

**::**Yes. My name is Robo**:**

**::**I'm Ratchet. I'm a medic. I need to know, since this is through a comm-link, are you an Autobot? Or a Decepticon?**:**

**::**What's an Autobot or Decepticon?**: **Robo

**::**That answers my question. How is Optimus?**: **Ratchet

**::**I'm not sure if that's his name or not. He's hurt. His voice box is missing. He can't comm you guys either. He's covered in cuts, but my friend tried to help him. He needs your help**: **Robo

**::**We're on our way**: **Ratchet

Robo nearly jumped three feet into the air, when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. She turned around, and without thinking, slapped the person. The was when a bystander nearly jumped Robo. "Hey! What where you aim Robot. Slapping an innocent isn't a good thing to do", Flame snapped. Tear stood there rubbing her cheek where Robo struck her.

"Flame", Tear warned. Flame took a step back. All girls nearly jumped out of their skin when a metallic screech sounded through the air. Each girl stopped what the were doing, and turned towards the giant. "Are you alright?" He shook his head no, when started to cough. He raised to servo to his mouth plates. He turned away, and purged his tanks. Robo turned away. She knew how painful that was.

As soon as he finished, he readjusted to bring his knee joints to his chest plates. Energon tears fell from his optics. He couldn't say anything, and was having trouble telling them what was going on. It hurt him a lot. They hadn't been able to recover his vocalizer either, which meant he could be with out a voice for a long time. Maybe even the rest of his life time.

Flame approached him, using her powers to get up to his height, and carefully sat beside his head. She took her human mode, and stroked the side of his head. She felt his sadness. They all could feel it in the slice of his spark. It wasn't strong, but it was there. They all knew what he was feeling. Flame lightly said, "We'll get through this. I promise. Your friends are on their way. We want to help you. We'll learn." He turned to look at her, and smiled. She smiled back, before jumping down to the ground. She grinned widely, when she felt vehicles coming towards them.

* * *

><p>This is the result of getting up WAY to early, and trying to stay awake part way through the day. I'm sorry, there are ten girls in total, so even I get confused. The girls control the following things:<p>

Tear Drop - water, leader  
>Flame - fire<br>Blossom - plants  
>Infinity - invincible<br>Robo (name will be changed later in the story) - robot  
>Steel - metal<br>Kat - animals  
>Puppet - humans<br>Phantom - ghost type powers  
>Vision - reads people<p>

Please review. This story is random, and slightly confusing. I hope I can make this more clear later in the story. The girls currently have no idea what's fully going on, so that's what I'm TRYING to show. It may not work exactly like that. Anyways, thanks for reading, AlexisOptimus


	2. Meeting The Others

I will try to update this story as well as my others as soon as possible. Right now, I'm trying to keep up with the increased homework load. I just started grade 9, so I have a lot more homework then I'm used to. Any ways, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee pulled up, and transformed. "Optimus", Ironhide said relieved. They took a step forwards, and each girl took one back. Optimus saw this, and lifted himself to stand slowly. He stood in front of the girls, raising his hand for his men to stop. Ironhide froze in his tracks. "What's wrong, Optimus?"<p>

"Us", Tear began. She stepped forward despite being terrified, "He knows we're afraid. Please, don't come close to us." Optimus nodded slowly. Ironhide raised his hands to show he would stay where he was. Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee stepped back. Optimus' frame began to tremble. He was forced to step forwards. Ironhide rushed forward to stop him from falling. The girls stepped back once more. Ironhide held Optimus, as Ratchet started to work.

"I can help", Steel offered lightly. All eyes and optics turned to her. "I can help you fix the metal. I can make metal from nothing, so I think you could use my powers. In exchange for information on your friend. The one missing his voice."

"Deal!" Ratchet exclaimed. Steel cautiously walked over to Optimus. She lovingly placed her hand on his leg.

"Tell me what to do. If you'd be willing, the rest of the girls could ask questions", she moved wires when he pointed.

"Who is he?" Tear asked from beside Optimus.

Ironhide nodded, and began, "His name's Optimus Prime. Our leader", he earned suprised looks, "We're Autobots. From Cybertron. We trash Decepticons. He likes to say freedom is the right of all sentient beings, or something like that. We all fight for freedom, and peace. He's the one that keeps us up. He's also been missing for 15 years."

"15 years?" the girls cried. Even the calm Tear was suprised.

"I was the first one captured. I have been under testing for around 10 years. Most likely more", Tear marvelled.

"We didn't stop lookin, but when we got close, they up and moved", Ratchet sighed. Several girls nodded at that. "We've struggled with out him. Even some of the Autobots who love to fight between themselves had to lend a hand. We were starting to lose hope, then your friend called us."

"Who did I call again?" Robo asked, and Ironhide raised a servo. When Optimus shifted, Ironhide pulled him in closer.

"Who are you?" Kat asked pointing briefly at the small yellow one. There was a click, then a recorded sound. The voice that spoke was a rich baritone.

"Bumblebee".

"Wow. You have a deeper voice than I would've expected", Flame mumbled. Static sounded for a second then small clips filled the air.

"That ain't... my... voice", he replied. The voices were each different. They were small pieces of larger sentences.

"Why don't you talk like the other two?" Puppet asked.

"Megatron. He's the one that leads the evil side. Bee's vocalizer was ripped out by Megatron", Ratchet replied. The words sunk into their heads. Bumblebee and Optimus were both missing the same part. The one that allowed them to talk. If Bumblebee was missing his vocalizer, wouldn't that mean Optimus would be in the same boat?

"What is Optimus like? We haven't really gotten to spend much time with him. And, with him not able to talk, we haven't been able to hear how he'd respond to things", Robo asked. A click then more clips.

"He's... brave... strong... kind, and caring", Bumblebee answered.

"Stubborn. Once he descides what he wants to do, there's no stopping him", Ratchet added.

"It's hard to describe him. You'd need to get to know him to know what he's like", Ironhide concluded. Tear nodded. Ratchet moved away from Optimus and Steel.

"He's repaired enough to stop losing Energon other than from where is vocalizer would be. Thank you Miss, for your assistance. I think we all still have a lot to discuss. Right now, we should get back to base", Ratchet stated. The girls nodded. Optimus was still in pain, as you could tell when he slowly pushed away from Ironhide, bringing himself to a standing position. Ironhide stood beside Optimus, just in case. Ratchet watched as Optimus moved. He nodded to him, and the leader slowly transformed.

"Now we just have to figure out who should go with Optimus", Flame said. The others nodded.

"Puppet and I can go with someone else", Phantom offered.

"Vision and Robo should go with Optimus. How many people can you carry?" Tear asked.

"Bumblebee can carry up to four, I can carry up to six, and Ironhide can carry two", Ratchet answered.

"Puppet and Phantom, you two can go with Ironhide. Kat, Blossom, Infinity, and Flame, you four can go with Bumblebee. Steel, you and I can go with Ratchet. Are you alright with that?" Tear asked looking up at the three Autobots. She recieved a nod from each before they transformed. The girls each got into the Autobot Tear told them to carefully. She settled into the seat closing her eyes.

"You're heart rate is elevated. Are you alright?" Ratchet asked. Steel looked at Tear.

"I have been beaten by men for the past ten years. They abused me. I have since lost my trust for men. I fear any male", she sadly replied. Steel reached across the seat and held her friend's hand. "Each of us have lost that trust. We are truely afraid of you all."

"You have my word. We will not hurt you. Optimus would never let anything happen to you. You seem to trust him", Ratchet responded.

"I feel connected to him. I think we all do. He has not done anything to us, even when he had the chance",she answered. Steel gave her hand a squeeze.

"There is a lot to explain to you all. Once we get back to our base, we'll explain more to you", that was the last thing said between them until they got back to base. It was clear that Tear didn't really want to continue the conversation.

They arrived at base not long after. During the trip, Vision had picked up on clues, and had Robo drive Optimus for a while. That way he could rest. The girls got out, and the Autobots transformed. The rest of the Autobots and a few men stood waiting for them. As soon as Optimus finished transforming, the girls moved towards him. Two of the men walked forwards. When the first got to first, Puppet screamed. The two men recoiled. Optimus immediatly picked them up.

"Lennox, Epps. They've been abused for years. By men. They are terrified of us. I suggest letting them get used to us first", Ratchet explained. Will and Epps both stepped back. "If you all don't mind, I need to get Optimus to Med bay." Ironhide had Optimus wrap his arm around his shoulder. He supported Optimus' weight as they walked to Med bay. Ratchet watched to see how Optimus was doing. He motioned for Will and Epps to follow. They soon entered Med bay, where Optimus slowly laid down, allowing the girls to get off his hand onto the berth.

"Welcome back Optimus", Will greeted.

"Yeah. Welcome home", Epps seconded. Optimus nodded, smiling lightly. A few minutes passed in silence. Will and Epps waited for the reply that never came.

"What's wrong Optimus?" Will finally asked. Optimus looked away. Ratchet moved forwards, and removed the patch job on Optimus' neck. Everyone else stepped back. "Whoa! What did they do to you?"

"The savages removed his vocalizer. He can't contact others via comm-link either", Ratchet replied. Will shook his head.

"They were going to kill him", Kat stated quietly. Even Optimus looked suprised and upset.

"What?" Epps asked.

"He was set to be killed at five. Robo found that out, and we set out to save him", Kat finished. She moved closer to Optimus.

"I can't believe it. 15 years of searching, and we almost lost him today. Thank you. All of you, for saving him", Will said. He would of shook their hands, but remembered to keep his distance. Tear nodded. Each girl smiled. Flame however, moved closer to Optimus. She started stroked the metal that made us his arm. She moved away when Ratchet moved to repair Optimus. They were quiet until Ratchet finally stepped back, and began washing his tools.

"Can we please know more of what's going on? Ironhide said you'd be able to explain", Puppet asked looking at Ratchet. He nodded, then started to speak.

"Alright girls. We Autobots have something called a spark. Inside our chests. Our spark is us. If the spark is destroyed, the Autobot or Decepticon is killed. You all have something in common. His spark", Ratchet pointed to Optimus. "That's what gave you those powers. His spark had a different effect on your bodies. It gave you each a different power. The problem is, you need to get your power from something. Each one of you feed off of his energy. Which explains why he was so weak. Your powers can be used to protect you, but you need to practise. That way you won't end up killing Optimus in the process."

"By the way, what are you're powers?" Will asked. Flame grinned. She stepped forward, and gained her fire form.

"You want to see each of our powers? Then hold still", Flame replied. She set the pen in his pocket on fire. He watched the fire with wide eyes. "I'm fire." She put the fire out, and the pen was perfectly fine.

"Flame, please do not do that to people. They really do not enjoy having fire that close to their bodies", Tear warned. She stepped to the side, since her power was harder to show. Puppet stepped forward.

"For the next trick, I'll need a volunteer", she joked. She gained her power mode. Epps raised his hands. The next thing they knew, he was in the air. He started to panic, then he was put down. "I can control people that way. I can't mess with their free will though."

"I can read minds, and pasts. I'm skilled when it come to reading people", Vision explained.

"Even Autobots?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. I can try it on you if you'd like", she offered. Ratchet nodded, and her hair starting changing white from the center. Her eyes from the center lost their colour, turning them completely white. "You don't believe this is true. You believe this is a load of slag, whatever that means. You'd of liked it better had Optimus been spared by those humans. If he was, then you wouldn't have to deal with the stresses of taking care of Optimus. You also believe he may end up collapsing because of us draining him. Am I right?" He nodded with a near blank stare. "I can tell your past by touching you. Who else wants to let me try?"

"Why don't you do Optimus?" Will suggested.

"Don't be suprised if we both have a headache from this", she warned them before touching Optimus. She eyes seemed to read a page, before shrieking in suprise. Her hand was immediatly withdrawn and she stumbled backwards. She landed on her behind. She scrambled back to her feet, dodging people as she ran to sit in the corner. Tear was immediatly running after Vision.

"Okay... That doesn't usually happen. I'm sorry about that", Flame responded.

"How about the rest of us show you our powers, then we'll check on Vision", Phantom suggested. Everyone else nodded. Optimus slowly got himself up and walked after the other two girls. "Blossom?"

"I'll show you", she replied. Gaining her plant form, colourful flowers bloomed. She made one appear before Ironhide, Ratchet, Will, and Epps. Each reached out and grabbed the one that was in front of them. She smiled when she recieved a nod from them each.

"I can make metal from nothing, as the Autobots here know", Steel stated, making a metal diamond appear in mid air. To prove her point, she moved it close to Will, then to Epps. They smiled.

"That'll be handy for saving money", Will commented. Steel shrugged and Infinity stepped forward.

"Does anyone have a gun or knife on them?" she asked. Will raised his gun into view, and Epps showed both. Ironhide and Ratchet transformed their arms into guns. "Alright. One of you, please shoot me."

"Are you crazy? Optimus would have our afts for shooting a human!" Ratchet yelled. Ironhide nodded raising his hands.

"Sorry kiddo, but we don't fire on others unless you're a Decepticon", Epps added, and Will placed his weapon on the ground.

"Then pretend I'm a Decepticon. Please. I promise, nothing bad will happen", she encouraged. Slowly, Ironhide lowered one hand, and aimed. "Go ahead. I promise, nothing bad will happen." Ironhide finally pulled the trigger. The blast went right through her stomach and part of her chest. She smiled. Her skin remolded itself and repaired the damaged area. She turned to Ratchet, then to Will and Epps. Each were shocked out of their minds/processors. "Told you, nothing would happen." Then, it was Phantom who made a move to show her powers next. She walked over to the berth.

"I'll show you, but you need to watch, or you'll miss it", she said. She then turned invisible and walked through the medical berth. She became visible on the other side. "Tada", she joked.

"Robo is more like you Autobots. I can't show you my powers since I would need an animal. And Tear went after Vision. I wonder what happened", Kat mused.


	3. Learning To Trust

Tear caught up to Vision. They sat down together against the wall. Tear looked up as they felt the ground shake a little with the feeling of one of the Autobots approaching. She smiled lightly as Optimus came into view. "What happened Vision?" she asked.

"Horrible things happened to him. War and death. It haunts his past," Vision replied. She was shaking until Optimus picked her up. "How can you be so gentle and kind with memories like that?" she questioned. They both knew Optimus couldn't answer her, but they could see the sad pained look in his optics. "I saw when one of your enemies stabbed a friend in the back. They met your optics as they bled to death. That was scary." She snuggled into his hand. He tried to stand, before he stumbled and reached out for the wall.

"Optimus Prime, are you alright?" Tear asked as she ran to his side. He shook his head and she caught a glimpse of his optics. They were going bright then dimming until he shook his head again to clear his optics and processor. This time he managed to stand fully, using the wall for support. He walked back to the hallway before the Med bay. He then lowered Vision to the ground before he slowly walked away. Tear watched him before hurrying towards Flame. Tear told Flame what happened. Flame's eyes widened. She responded before taking off in a run in the direction Tear saw Optimus go.

"Miss, the one with the ablility to read people," Will tried.

"Vision," Robo supplied.

"Vision. What happened?"

"I wasn't expecting his life to be so full of death since he's so gentle. I over looked the fact he's the leader of one fraction," she replied. Ironhide nodded.

"Do you trust us? Or, should I say, who do you trust?" Ratchet asked. The girls spoke together for a moment before Tear stepped forward to answer.

"We just need time, but we trust the Autobots a little more."

"We get it. What did you send the other girl for?" Epps asked.

"To watch Optimus. I wanted to make sure he was alright," Tear replied.

"I have an idea. Maybe the ones here could get a chance to get to know each of us. We might be able to learn to trust them that way," Infinity suggested. Tear nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Some of the soldiers set up a room where they could talk. In the center of the room a large table was placed so the humans could talk to the Autobots on a more even level, a chair was placed in the middle. Ironhide had pushed one of the chairs built for the Autobots, not Optimus however since they would break on him, up to the table. Another human sized chair was put on the table. The human soldiers put a ladder up against the table. They then told the girls the room was set up. Tear was pushed into talking by each of the other girls besides Robo. She slowly climbed and sat down in the chair, waiting for the torture to begin. Each girl was to talk to each of the main humans they would talk to (Will, Epps, Sam) and the main Autobots (Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Sideswipe. Skids &amp; Mudflap not included since they would more than likely scare the girls more) before the next girl took her place. Will and Epps walked in together.<p>

"They there. What's your name?" Will asked.

"Tear Drop"

"I'm William Lennox, and this is Robert Epps," Will introduced them.

"I believe I heard you two addressed as Will and Epps. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. It's just easier," Epps replied. A grin lit up his face.

"Tear Drop. That's a different name. Nice, but different," Will said.

"I had another name before Tear Drop. We all changed it to match our abilities. My name was Terri. Terri no longer exists because we were altered to me more like Optimus," Tear explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I was never a good leader until the surgery. I also became more calm. Flame's temper got worse. I should know I am one of her triplet sisters," Tear replied.

"Triplet sister?"

"Yes. Flame, Robo, and I are triplets. There is a set of twins, but I am sure you can figure it out," Tear stated. Will and Epps were alerted by a cell phone set on vibrate in their pockets. They stood and shook her hand, before getting down, and Sam climbed up.

"Hi there. I'm Sam," he introduced himself as he sat down panting slightly.

"My name is Tear Drop. How about you ask me questions, so you can learn what you want to know?" Tear asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. What was it like at the place you rescued Optimus from?"

"Horrible. They captured us. Taking us away from our families. We can never go back. They beat us. Hit us with whips and sticks. They foced us to go past out limits. It was torture. They refused to leave us alone. Optimus' spark changed me. It made me so I could survive it. I find this extremely hard to talk about," Tear told him. Tears stung her eyes.

"Why did you save him? A complete stranger, but you helped save him. Why?"

"Robo wanted to. She asked me to save him. She is my sister, I wanted to make her happy. I never thought about how it would hurt him. I feel like I did the wrong thing. Optimus lost his voice. Possibly for good. It hurts him. I can see it in his eyes," she replied.

"Optics."

"What?"

"Optics. That's what they call their eyes. They have names for each part of their bodies. I'm sure Optimus doesn't blame you. You saved him. He's probably thankful," Sam said. Tear looked at him. A tear sliding down her face. Next, Ironhide walked in.

"I didn't catch your name. I think you know mine," he said as he sat down.

"My name is Tear Drop. You are Ironhide. I remember hearing that a few times. I feel so small compared to your kind," she replied. Ironhide laughed.

"I've heard that before. You're more like us than others though," he reponded leaning back.

"I guess so. I want to learn more about Optimus, but with out his voice, I can not feel like I really know him," Tear stated with a sigh.

"We'll figure something out," Ironhide responded. Tear nodded.

Tear got through the rest of the men, before another girl took over her place. Robo was the last girl, and was sitting with Ironhide in front of her. "I'm worried about Tear Drop."

"Tear Drop, why?"

"I think she's taking Optimus' not being able to talk the hardest. I mean, all of us are taking it hard, but she's the most upset," Robo explained. Ironhide nodded.

"Ratchet told me not to tell anyone, so he doesn't get their hopes up, but he might be able to give Optimus speech again," Ironhide told Robo. Her optics went wide.

"Really?"

"Don't get all excited! He said the men holding Prime left parts of the speech box in Prime's throat. He might be able to build a temporary one for now then build one to last. A week or two at most if things go according to plan," Ironhide replied. Robo's optics were wide and her mouth plates hung open. She then switched to grin. "Don't tell the Hatchet I told you that. Optimus doesn't even know."

" 'The Hatchet'? Why doesn't Optimus know?" Robo asked.

"His nick name is Ratchet the Hatchet. DON'T call him that to his face if you want to get away with out a dent in your helm. Prime wasn't told since things could go wrong."

"I get it. Thank you for telling me. Will his voice be the same?"

"Not sure. Only Primus would know for sure," Ironhide replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ratchet and Optimus were standing outside in the rain. Optimus winced lightly as rain trickled down the his throat, into the patch work. Ratchet patted Optimus on the back lightly. "Ya know, I'm starting to miss your voice. 15 years with out hearing you speak once. I'm just glad your alive," Ratchet told him. Optimus smiled a little. "I'm going to try every thing I can so you can talk again." Optimus traced words on Ratchet's shoulder.<p>

_I understand. I am sure you will figure some thing out._

"I hope so Optimus. I hope so," Ratchet replied.

He pulled his friend by the arm to Med bay where he could work on Optimus' voice. He pushed Optimus down gently onto a berth. He carefully removed the patch, and checked the wounds. He fixed some of the welds, before removing several larger parts. Optimus flinched as Ratchet brought the tools close to his neck. Ratchet rubbed Optimus' helm before continuing his work. Ironhide walked in about twenty minutes after Ratchet started to work on Optimus.

"Hey there Ratch. Optimus," Ironhide greeted as he made his way over to Optimus. "I'd ask how you're doing, but that's a waste of time."

"I have the parts I need. Optimus, you're free to go with Ironhide. Remember, take it easy," Ratchet ordered. Ironhide helped Optimus up and the two exited. Ratchet turned back to his work, determined to help Optimus get his voice back again.


	4. Bad News And Trial

Quick note. When the writing is like _this,_ it normally means Optimus is tracing words on the ground, wall, or on an Autobot. In this chapter there is a flashback written the same way. I think you can tell which is which.

* * *

><p>Phantom ran through the halls. She was running as fast as possible. She found a familiar door, and using her powers she entered the giant room invisible. Ratchet was sitting at a counter working on some thing covered in Autobot blood, as Phantom would describe it. She flew up to his work place, and became visible while screaming, "BOO!"<p>

"Ahh!" Ratchet cried as he fell off his stool.

"Are you alright?" Phantom asked leaning over the edge. His optics held a dazed look to them.

"Yeah. I just need to invest in ghost proof walls," Ratchet replied. Phantom laughed as he got back up.

"I don't think that's possible. They would've had it back with the evil men," she joked but immediatly regretted it. Ratchet was looking at her with nearly hurt optics. As soon as the words left her mouth she remember what Optimus' situation was. "It's not your fault Ratchet."

"But it is!" He snapped startling Phantom. "I should've protected him better! He took MY shift that day! 15 years ago!" Energon tears fell from his optics. Phantom was crying as well since she obviously reminded him of something horrible. "I'll tell you what happened..."

_15 years ago Ratchet was working on a project in his office just before his guard shift. He looked up to see Optimus walking through the door. "Your shift started ten minutes ago," Optimus told him. Ratchet sighed._

_"I was working. I just forgot to watch the time," Ratchet responded._

_"I can take your shift if you'd like. I see you're busy," Optimus offered._

_"Would you? Thanks Optimus," Ratchet replied. Optimus nodded before walking back outside. _

_Later that day a comm came in from Optimus. He sounded panicked. The end was cut off. Ratchet jumped up from his seat before running outside. He ran up to Ironhide who looked at him with pain and fear in his optics. "Optimus was taken by a group of humans. I don't know where they took him. They got away just before we got here," Ironhide informed. _

_"It's all my fault..." Ratchet mumbled. Ironhide placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder._

_"We're going to look Ratchet. We'll look for him."_

Phantom looked at him. Ratchet's face plates held streaks of Energon. More Energon covered his servos from what he was working on. "What's that?" Phantom asked pointing to the unfinished work.

"That's what's left of Optimus' vocalizer. You don't know how lost we were with out him. No one could ever replace him. Now, he still can't led since the only way he can talk is by tracing words on our armour," Ratchet moaned. Air caught in his intakes causing him to sound like he hiccuped. Phantom chose then to help Ratchet feel better.

Steel and Infinity sat in front of Optimus and Ironhide. Optimus had his hand over Ironhide's so he could trace the words on his friends servo. "You've had a tough time in life haven't you?" Infinity asked Optimus.

_I have. I've learned how to live with it though_

"Yep. He said he's learned how to deal with it," Ironhide replied for Optimus. He liked the idea of having Optimus talk through writing the words with his servos.

"Where's the other Autobot we met?" Steel asked.

_Ratchet is in Med bay. He is the only either Autobot they met so far that I know of_

"Ratch?"

"Yeah, Ratch," Steel replied. Optimus wrote something and Ironhide grinned at him.

"OP says to tell you his full name is Ratchet and until your close to call him Hatchet," Ironhide said. He recieved a smack across the back of his helmet from Optimus. Optimus stood before crouching before the two girls. He traced the words out for them.

_Don't listen to Ironhide. He just loves to be hit by his friend Ratchet. Makes the young bots think he's their age. In fact, Ratchet and Ironhide are older than I am, and I'm seen as the oldest._

"Is that true?" Infinity asked. Optimus smiled and nodded. She turned to Ironhide. "So the 'young bots' see Optimus as the oldest?"

"Yep. The yound bots are Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Skids and Mudflap. I think Jolt sees him as an old coot too," Ironhide replied. The two girls giggled from his comment, him not realizing they were laughing at HIM.

"Is Optimus the oldest?" Steel asked nowing full well he wasn't. She just wanted an idea of how old he would be. The girls were 22-25 years old.

"No. He's about 25 or so in human years," Ironhide replied. Suddenly the two turned to stare at Optimus with disbelief in their eyes.

"You're about Tear Drop's age!" Infinity cried out. Optimus glanced at Ironhide. Ironhide opened his mouth plates to speak when a voice holding anger caught their attention.

"She was captured that age. She should be 35, and yet she's trapped at 25. Don't be all happy about it," Flame snapped. She stalked into the room with her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Flame?" Steel asked.

"Where is Puppet?" Flame asked ignoring Steel's question.

"I don't know," Infinity replied.

"I swear, when I get my hands on her she'll be done well past burnt toast," Flame threatened. Her hair burst into flames, her eyes went blue, and her clothes changed into the flame top and skirt. Optimus optics lost focus for a second before he shook his head. Ironhide watched Optimus carefully. The four followed as Flame walked off. Flame stopped at Ironhide's shooting range.

_Keep your optics on her. I don't want any one hurt_

Ironhide nodded. Flame began to fire at any moving target on her lane since she started it. She destroyed every one with a ball of fire. Ironhide was so busy watching Flame that he didn't notice Optimus' optics dimming, and his sudden trouble with balance. A minute or two later, his world went black and Ironhide barely had a chance to rush forward and catch Optimus.

Phantom had calmed Ratchet down while the mech washed the tears away with water. That was when the door was thrown open by Bumblebee, and Ironhide and Sideswipe carrying Optimus entered. Ratchet jumped up and helped them get Optimus onto a berth. 9 of the 10 girls had gathered to watch. Lennox and Epps came as well with Sam and Mikaela. "What happened?" Ratchet asked ignoring how many people were in the room.

"He just collapsed. I almost didn't catch him," Ironhide replied. Ratchet nodded and ran a few scans over Optimus frame.

"Where's Tear Drop?" Ratchet asked. Each person and Autobot looked around. "Sideswipe, can you find her please? Every one else but Phantom and Steel out." Phantom and Steel walked over to Ratchet.

"Why do you need us?" Phantom inquired.

"You for support, and Steel for her skills," Ratchet replied with out looking up. He put a large needle into Optimus' arm and connected the tube to a container of Energon. He picked up a welder and took off the patch on Optimus' neck. He welded some of the metal tubes closed. "I'm going to regret this," Ratchet mumbled. Steel saw what he was doing and helped out. Phantom just stood and watched until Sideswipe opened the door. Sideswipe motioned for Tear to enter the room. Sideswipe nodded to Phantom before closing the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Tear asked catching sight of Optimus on the berth. "What happened?"

"Ironhide said Prime collapsed. I have a feeling this will happen again in the future," Ratchet replied. He said some thing to Steel that Tear didn't catch. She watched though, as Steel remade the patch for Optimus' throat.

"Any idea what caused him to collase?"

"Yes. That's why I wanted to talk to you. You're the leader of your group of girls. I think Flame used her powers, and since Optimus isn't recovered, it made him collapse. If you three can tell the others, I can get back to what I was working on. Phantom, you too," Ratchet said. He reached down and turned the welder off.

When the three girls walked out of the room, Ratchet went back to the counter and started to work on the vocalizer. He sighed. There wasn't enough to give Optimus his voice back completely. It would short out often, probably annoying every one. Static would also make it harder to hear. Ratchet pressed a button on a panel placed beside the berth to allow more Energon to enter Optimus. That would bring Optimus online sooner. Ratchet had fixed the vocalizer as much as possible, and could install what he had. He then gave Optimus a seditive to keep him in recharge. Ratchet finished what he had before installing it into Optimus' throat. What he wouldn't give to have the original to save them all the trouble. Maybe he could fix Bumblebee's while he's at it. He shook the thought out of his head since he would have enough trouble with Optimus. He would need to talk to them both when he was finished.

Flame had taken to pacing. She was walking up and down the length of the room with the others all watching her. She felt so guilty. Puppet was hiding in the corner but Flame ignored her. Her mind was on Optimus only. Robo stepped in front of her. "Flame, I'm sure he'll be okay. Can you please sit down?" She asked. Flame shook her head so Robo joined her in pacing.

"After I find out Optimus is fine, I want to go for a walk in town," Flame stated. Tear nodded knowing this would help calm her sister down. Ratchet appeared a minute later and told them he'd be fine, so Ironhide gave Flame a ride to the town but he was called back to base by Ratchet. Flame was left to enjoy walking alone.


	5. Hurt And Help

Flame had always enjoyed nature and solitude. It helped her calm down. Her mind wandered. She thought of Optimus Prime, and how her actions had accidentally hurt him. She understood it was her fault, and she wanted to apologize. Puppet was lucky. Flame wouldn't hurt her now since she was so worried. The wind blew her hair behind her. She should've asked Tear to go with her.

Flame hadn't been spending a lot of time with her older sister. She missed the calmer sister. Tear was always great at getting Flame to enjoy the world around her. Robo was wonderful as well, but Tear had more experience.

Her thoughts of her family, Optimus included, stopped her from seeing a very familiar van approaching. A hand covered her mouth causing her to scream. She was smart enough to know not to use her powers, so kicking and swinging her arms were her only option. She kicked one man in the gut and punched another in the face. Some thing was jabbed into her side and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes sharp restraints held her wrists back. The room was dimly lit. A voice came from the shadows. "The fire girl. Welcome back. You help that giant robot escape, and he took you girls with him. You'll have to pay," Eric Goad stated. He came into view.<p>

"You! How dare you! You hurt my sisters! You helped cut out my friends voice box! Thanks to you, he and his friends suffer!"

"That beast? We don't have technology like that. He's only a beast! He's the one that hurt your family!"

"Beast? Beast? You're a beast! You stole his voice! You hurt my sister with him! I hurt him by accident. You're the ones that made us all like this!" Flame pulled at the restraints, and screamed out in agony as they cut into her wrists. Blood started to dribble down her arms.

"We helped create who you are. Unfortunatly, his personality didn't effect you the same way as it did with the others. You're temper is as bad as ever," Eric commented. Flame lowered her self to the ground, curling her body. Tears fell from her eyes.

"My temper's actually better. You changed Terri. She turned into who she is now. You didn't know her before like I did. She used to be able to ENJOY things. Now Terri can't even do that! You turned her into a freak! I hate your guts!" Flame turned her eyes from him as the words left her mouth. "Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care. You've taken so much from me. This temper I have is only worse because of what I've been through. Leave me alone," she whispered the last part as he nodded and walked away. She glanced down to find her white shirt stained with lines of blood. All that got was a roll of her eyes. She jumped when the door opened, causing more blood to be spilled.

"Easy! I'm not going to hurt you any more than you have been," the man said in an attempt to calm her.

"Too late! What do you want?"

"My name's Tyler. My brother works here as a top scientist. I'm not proud of this place. I can help you get that thing for your friend," the man tugged at the restraints, causing her to lash out. "Ah! I'm trying to get you loose."

"Don't bother. Step back," she responded. Once he was far enough away, she focused and the metal melted. "Love how the people here are supposed to be smart but forget to use fire proof material. You can get that part for me?"

"Yeah sure. For a price. I want a date with your sister," he responded.

"Which one? I've got two."

"The older. She still looks human," he replied. When he spoke of her younger sister, his tone held disgust. She growled at his comment. She followed as he walked to another room. He opened it and strolled inside. He pulled out containers, two at a time, and placed them on a counter. She put a hand to the side of her head at the number of jars, each filled to the brim. There were around thirty off them. "Sorry, they cut it a part."

"I kind of figured," Flame stated. "How am I supposed to get these all out of here?"

"Easy. Call your friends. You can take as many as you can carry and I'll bring the rest," he offered. She smiled nodding gathering five of them before running from the room. Tyler put all but five away, and picked those up before heading after her.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was driving with Tear Drop, looking for Flame. He braked hard, nearly throwing Tear into his wind shield. Her eyes caught site of Flame running towards them. "Flame!"<p>

"Tear Drop!" Flame ran harder, then deposited the jars into Ironhide's box and being hug attacked by Tear.

"Flame, where did you go? Optimus Prime panicked when he and Vision saw glimpses of you being hurt."

"Optimus Prime saw me getting hurt?"

"Yes. Only those two did," Tear moved back. She started to cry once she saw the blood staining Flame's shirt. "I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you. You always seemed to have a talent for trouble."

"Tear, while I might be hurt, some good came from it," Flame then moved back and Tyler ran up. "Thank you. Tear Drop, meet Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tear Drop," Tyler approached her but she flattened her self against Ironhide who's engines growled sending vibrations up her arms.

"Back off," Ironhide snapped. Tyler jumped back. Flame whispered in Tear's ear what Tyler's price with out saying any thing about what she'd brought with her. Tear agreed after, but said one of the Autobots had to come, the man nodded. He handed over the jars he had before Tear, Flame, and Tyler went back and the rest. No one said any thing for the ride back to base.

* * *

><p>When Ironhide drove in, Ratchet was working on Optimus with the Autobot leader online. Optimus pulled away when Tear and Flame got out. "I-Ir-on-hide," Optimus managed. Static stopped any one not listening from hearing what he said.<p>

"Nice work with getting him talkin' a bit," Ironhide praised. Ratchet nodded.

"Got a gift for you both. Optimus Prime's voice box," Flame said waving a hand over the jars now collected before her. Ironhide groaned, Ratchet's optics widened, and Optimus mearly nodded. Flame smiled at him. She jumped when she was picked up by Ratchet. Screaming, she looked to Optimus.

"R-at-chet," Optimus put out a servo and Ratchet handed her over. She instantly calmed down. "Ea-sy."

"I'm sorry they cut it up on you," Flame said softly. Optimus waved that off. He followed after Ratchet and Ironhide, who carried the jars with them.

* * *

><p>Ratchet cursed in Cybertronian at her wounds. He washed out her wounds before gently wrapping them. After telling her to stay in bed in Med bay, he moved off to work on the thirty jars full of metal. "This'll take me months!"<p>

"Ratchet, I want to help," Flame informed.

"No. You're staying right there to heal."

"When my wrists are healed. I want ta help."

"Fine," Ratchet agreed. Ironhide walked in, and the two Autobots shared a private conversation. Ironhide then made his way over to Flame.

"You're sisters wanna spend time with ya. Prime's waiting too," Ironhide said lowering a hand for her to get on. He brought her outside the base to where Optimus was sitting with Tear and Robo happily resting on his leg. Ironhide put her down beside Optimus before nodding to his leader and friend then walking away.

"Optimus Prime sir," Flame greeted with a bow. "Tear Drop, Robo."

"Op-ti-mus. N-not Pr-ime," Optimus corrected. She gave a nod before carefully climbing his leg to sit beside her younger sister.

"Why'd you guys want me out here?"

"We're a family. Even you Optimus, sir," Robo replied. She caught his optics before looking back to Flame's covered wrists.

"Any deeper, and I could've died."

"Flame, keep from scaring her," Tear ordered kindly. Flame gave her a fake smile before a real one. "Thank you Optimus sir, for allowing us to staying here."

"Th-thank y-you," Optimus retorted. He smiled before rolling the joints in his neck. "Y-you s-save-d me."

"In a way, I think you saved us," Flame said. She looked from her sisters then up at Optimus, a smile in her eyes.


	6. Anger

Not exactly PROUD of this chapter, but I guess it works... Please review with any ideas!

* * *

><p>A few months passed. Ratchet hadn't managed to make mush process with Optimus' vocalizer. It was still in so many pieces. Once a week, Optimus would be back in Ratchet's care to make sure the temporary one wouldn't cut out on him. Optimus got stronger as time passed. The girls could now use their powers without Optimus collapsing right away. He practised often, and the Autobots learned how to fight with Optimus being unable to give them verbal commands. Trying to talk hurt, so he tried to keep from it.<p>

The girls had gotten used to the men on base. Lennox and Epps were the ones they had the easiest time with. They had set up a system. The girls had to spend an hour a day with men. The rest of the day they could do what they wanted. Most of the time they were with Optimus. From just following him aroung base, to sitting outside. The girls recieved an apartment not far from the base. It had been brought up that the girls had no where to go that was off base. Lennox made sure that they were close to base for two reasons. One, the girls needed to be kept away from other normal humans because of the experiments that had been done on them, and two, Optimus was their "guardian". There was no way that each girl could have their own Autobot guardian, and they didn't feel comfortable with all of the Autobots, so the decision had been made for Optimus alone to watch over them. Both Optimus and Tear Drop had agreed.

Flame's wrists had healed enough that she mearly had scars on them. She and Ironhide had been spending time together where he taught her to fight without using her powers. She was best at close combat. With Ironhide watching, she taught Tear Drop how to fight. The other girls were taught once every other day for an hour. Flame enjoyed the thrill of fighting, though she didn't believe that she'd enjoy her life being on the line in a real fight with real enemies. She just wanted to help protect her sisters. And her father figure or older brother. She hadn't noticed right away, but she became just as protective of Optimus as she was with Tear or Robo. Just like each of the girls, Flame had started to love him like he was a true family member. In a way, he was.

Optimus, for once, stood beside Ironhide as the two girls practised their fighting skills. Flame and Tear fought at close range. Flame had a sword with a red handle and the pommel was shaped like a flame. Steel had given them each a sword where as soon as one of the girls, or Optimus, touch one of the swords, the blade would become superheated with out melting the blade. Tear's sword had a blue handle and a tear drop shaped pommel. "Higher. Aim higher. If you catch me in the leg, you'll make me go down, but I can still use my sword," Flame ordered. Tear rolled her eyes as she swung the piece of wood that was shaped like their swords high enough that it caught Flame in the gut. The younger sister smiled as she ran her hands over that area. "Nice. Ow..."

"Sorry, Flame. You wanted to teach me rather than letting one of the Autobots," Tear apologized as she set the wood down. She looked to the two males in the room who were talking in Cybertronian. Or... Ironhide was talking, with Optimus saying a few things. He rubbed his neck as she turned her eyes back to Flame. "I think we should stop now."

"Okay. I want ta spend some time with Op anyways," Flame agreed. Tear nodded. She walked away, and left Flame with Optimus and Ironhide.

* * *

><p>Kat, Blossom, and Infinity were outside together. Just enjoying nature around them. "Don't you love being outside?" Blossom asked. The flowers were bright and lively. She took a deep breath, and sighed happily.<p>

"Yeah, it's nice. No men, no fighting. Perfect," Kat replied. She was laying on her back in the grass. Infinity was laying the same way beside her, and Blossom was laying on her stomach.

"The Autobots are nice though," Infinity mumbled. She closed her eyes, and let the sun shine on her.

"We haven't said more than what was required to them," Blossom said. Infinity nodded slightly.

"I'm afraid they'll do testing on us. I know it's foolish..."

"But it's hard to change your opinion," Blossom finished for Kat. Both of the other girls nodded. "Flame seems to like Optimus, and I've seen Phantom spending more time with Ratchet than with Puppet. Puppet is upset, and Robo has taken to spending all of her time in her room at the house they provided. I don't even know where Tear Drop disappears to. Vision and Steel are always in the rec room now."

"At least those two are getting better with men being around," Infinity said. Blossom and Kat smiled. Some things never changed.

* * *

><p>Steel stared at Vision. Vision stared back. "I have the upper hand. I can read you like a book. You know that. Then, why come spend time with me? You're not able to find your feelings from a person who can read your mind," Vision asked. She stood, and Steel followed as she walked from the room. "Here's something to think about. Is my power a blessing, or a curse?"<p>

"Blessing, since you get rid of all the guessing," Steel replied. Vision grinned.

"Nice rhyme. Before you come talk to me again, try and think of the down side to being able to read people's minds and pasts," Vision said. Steel nodded, and walked away. Vision ran off towards where Epps and Lennox were talking.

She stopped running, when she was able to hear their thoughts. It was a constant stream, coming from every direction. Each of the girls remembered when Vision had been unable to control it at all, and was constantly in pain. Her screams haunted them, even to this day. Epps and Lennox stopped talking when Vision got close. "Hey, Vis," Epps greeted.

"Vision."

"Epps. Lennox, sirs," Vision greeted back. Her tone light and cheery.

"I thought you'd be with Steel," Lennox commented.

"I normally would be, but I thought I'd get away," Vision replied. Epps smiled, and Lennox gave him a funny look. "May I remind you, you're an open book to me. I can skip your pages, or read into you. Just a friendly warning." Both looked to her, before looking away. She grinned. Men were so easy to scare.

* * *

><p>Puppet's blood was boiling. She never thought she could be so angry. How dare that medic steal her sister's attention! When someone walked by her, it took everything she had not to use her powers. People did avoid her though when she growled at them. Her hands were so tight in fists that the skin around her knuckles had gone white. She spotted Optimus Prime with Flame outside. She made her way over. Flame was happily sitting on Optimus' shoulder. Puppet raised a hand and gained control of Flame. She reached down, and saw Flame's hand wrapped around the wires in the Autobot leader's throat. She pulled hard, and Flame had no choice but do the same. Optimus' servo went up to his throat in reaction to the pain that had flared up there. Due to the movement, Flame was thrown from his shoulder, and Optimus had to practically dive to keep her from going splat on the ground. Sideswipe, the only other Autobot outside, commed Ratchet instantly. Puppet smiled. That should keep Ratchet busy for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Tear Drop asked. All of the girls were gathered to find out what happened. Flame was at the back since she was currently the one being blamed. Tear looked at Flame alone. She needed to talk to her sister.<p>

"I hurt him. That's what," Flame snapped. She was sure that her friends and family blamed her even though she knew it wasn't her fault.

"I do not believe that. Vision, would you please find out what truely happened?" Tear asked. Vision nodded. She stood and walked over to Flame. Flame flinched when Vision reached out, but didn't move away.

Vision's eyes and hair had been white since touching Optimus and reading his past. The difference was, she seemed to have more control over reading people's mind now. She could still just as easily read them, but now she could change how much she heard when not directly focusing on that person. It eased the pain quite a bit. Her eyes closed as visions filled her mind.

The capture came first. The pain of the restraints stabbed at her wrists. She always hated the fact she could feel any injury that person had gotten. Her throat felt raw from screaming. Tyler entered the room. As clear as day she heard what he said, yet at the same time it sounded muffled. The restraints were removed, and she felt a little more blood dribble down her arms. She followed Tyler down the painfully familiar halls. He opened a door and she slipped inside. Then the jars. The weight of them in her arms. For a second she wondered how Tyler was able to even carry them. Ironhide slammed on his brakes and Tear Drop jumped from his cab. After the weight of the jars was lifted, Tear embraced her. The image changed as she managed to move to when Optimus was with Flame outside. She felt a strain on her arms as she was forced to reach down. There was a sense of panic that filled her as her hands wrapped around the wires. Optimus sifted beneath her. A scream threatened to leave her lips as she pulled and was thrown towards the ground.

Her eyes snapped shut as a real scream filled her ears. Her hand was instantly removed from Flame's arm. She looked around to notice that Steel, Tear Drop, and Robo had moved closer to her and Flame with worry filling their eyes. "What happened? What did you see?" Steel questioned. Vision realized that the scream had come from both herself and Flame. The white fled Flame's eyes as soon as Vision moved away.

"Puppet," Vision started. Her voice was shakey. "C-come here." Puppet stood and walked over. She took the seat that Vision pointed to while Vision sat across from her. Puppet held out a hand. The other girls watched as Puppet's eyes lost colour and became as white as snow when Vision touched her hand. A minute passed before Vision pulled her hand back and stood. "There is the person behind Optimus' newest injury. Done out of jealosy. Puppet, you know better. I-I need to talk with someone," Vision said. With that she walked from the room.

"How dare you!" Was heard through the halls. Vision ignored them as she ran. She didn't stop until she reached Med bay. Timidly she opened the human sized door and stepped inside. Optimus was sitting while Ratchet worked to reattach the cables. Again. Optimus pushed Ratchet's servos away and motioned towards where Vision stood.

"Hello, Vision. Do you need something?" Ratchet asked. He went back to work on Optimus.

"What do you know about our powers? Ever since I touched Optimus, my powers have been changed. I want to know what's happening to me," Vision asked. Ratchet finished with the last wire and moved away to wash his servos.

"Not a lot. What I do know is that your powers are unstable. I've noticed that the more you interact with Optimus, the more stable they become. It might have to do some thing to do with the part of his spark that you each have getting stronger when you're around the main spark. I'm worried about you though, Optimus. The part of your spark that you still have is becoming more like theirs. It can't support your frame the same way any more, and I fear that it will fail. I've never seen some one survive any thing like this. The Decepticons did try and experiment with splitting up a spark like this. Each time, the subject died taking all those who received a part with them. I have some of the notes that were recovered, but I doubt that the Decepticons really stopped. I don't know how, but for now we can say that the humans have succeeded with their experiment. Let's just hope it stays that way."


End file.
